Leprechaun/Dialogue
Leprechaun, before receiving information from the Adventurer * (Player cannot find the Leprechaun by searching the tree- he must be spawned by another player who never finished dialogue with him, in order to get the dialogue below) * {Player searches tree} * (There is nothing in this tree) * {Talk to Leprachaun} * Leprechaun: Ay you big elephant * Leprechaun: You have caught me * Leprechaun: What would you be wanting with old Shamus then? * Player: I'm not sure * Leprechaun: Well you'll have to catch me again when you are * (The leprechaun magically disapeers) Leprechaun, after receiving information from the Adventurer * {Player searches tree} *''(A leprechaun jumps down from the tree and runs off)'' * {Talk to Leprachaun} *'Leprechaun:' Ay you big elephant *'Leprechaun:' You have caught me *'Leprechaun:' What would you be wanting with old Shamus then? *'Player:' I want to find Zanaris *'Leprechaun:' Zanaris? *'Leprechaun:' You need to go in the funny little shed *'Leprechaun:' in the middle of the swamp *'Player:' Oh I thought Zanaris was a city *'Leprechaun:' It is **How does it fit in a shed then? ***'Player:' How does it fit in a shed then? ***'Leprechaun:' Silly person ***'Leprechaun:' The city isn't in the shed ***'Leprechaun:' The shed is a portal to Zanaris ***'Player:' So I just walk into the shed and end up in Zanaris? ***'Leprechaun:' Oh didn't I say? ***'Leprechaun:' You need to be carrying a Dramenwood staff ***'Leprechaun:' Otherwise you do just end up in a shed ***'Player:' So where would I get a staff? ***'Leprechaun:' Dramenwood staffs are crafted from branches ***'Leprechaun:' These staffs are cut from the Dramen tree ***'Leprechaun:' located somewhere in a cave on the island of Entrana ***'Leprechaun:' I believe the monks of Entrana have recetnly ***'Leprechaun:' Started running a ship from port sarim to Entrana ***''(The leprechaun magically disappeers)'' **I've been in that shed, I didn't see a city ***'Player:' I've been in that shed ***'Player:' I didn't see a city ***'Leprechaun:' Oh didn't I say? ***'Leprechaun:' You need to be carrying a Dramenwood staff ***'Leprechaun:' Otherwise you do just end up in a shed ***'Player:' So where would I get a staff? ***'Leprechaun:' Dramenwood staffs are crafted from branches ***'Leprechaun:' These staffs are cut from the Dramen tree ***'Leprechaun:' located somewhere in a cave on the island of Entrana ***'Leprechaun:' I believe the monks of Entrana have recetnly ***'Leprechaun:' Started running a ship from port sarim to Entrana ***''(The leprechaun magically disappeers)'' Talking to the Leprechaun again * {Player searches tree} *''(A leprechaun jumps down from the tree and runs off)'' * {Talk to Leprachaun} *'Leprechaun:' Ay you big elephant *'Leprechaun:' You have caught me *'Leprechaun:' What would you be wanting with old Shamus then? **I'm not sure ***'Player:' I'm not sure ***'Leprechaun:' I dunno, what stupid people ***'Leprechaun:' Who go to all the trouble to catch leprechaun's ***'Leprechaun:' When they don't even know what they want ***''(The leprechaun magically disappears)'' **How do I get to Zanaris again? ***'Player:' How do I get to Zanaris again? ***'Leprechaun:' You need to enter the shed in the middle of the swamp ***'Leprechaun:' While holding a dramenwood staff ***'Leprechaun:' Made from a branch ***'Leprechaun:' Cut from the dramen tree on the island of Entrana ***''(The leprechaun magically disappeers)'' Category:Lost City Category:Quest dialogues